


Beyond: Two Souls

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Childbirth, Coma, Eddie Kaspbrak Has Powers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Homelessness, M/M, Major Character Injury, Military, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Edward Kaspbrak was born with a strange gift. The ability that no human being has ever seen before. But he’s confused. The signs are all mixed up in his head. The images, the sounds, the smell.He needs to remember. Build things up, one by one. To figure out who he is again.And if you were to ask how it all began, he may just as well start here.





	1. My Imaginary Friend

**1998, 8 Years Old**

 

Eddie was sitting by the window. His mother was taking a nap upstairs and his father was preparing dinner. Eddie’s bored. He doesn’t know what to do with his time. It’s below zero outside, much too cold to play.

 

“Eddie, bud, stop staring by the window. Time won’t go by faster if you do that,” Frank Kaspbrak said from the kitchen, giving his son a warm smile.

 

Eddie grumbles frustrated. He doesn’t want to watch TV, he doesn’t want to play outside, he doesn’t want to do any of that. It was Christmas break, some relatives were coming in a few days, and his mother, Sonia, had insisted on Eddie not doing anything to make the house messy. This made him more bored than ever.

 

The little boy moved from his spot and warmed himself by the crackling fire, rubbing his hands together. To save money, Sonia turned off the heat. It was always tough to keep warm this time of year.

 

“It’ll be spring before you know it, buddy, don’t worry,” Frank said sweetly. Frank always cared for his son, wanting the best for him. Frank and Sonia both loved him… in their own different ways.

 

Eddie stood up from the fire and went to his father.

 

“C’mon, bud, I gotta get dinner ready.”

 

Eddie tapped his father’s arm, gaining Frank’s attention.

 

“What is it?” Frank went down to Eddie’s level.

 

“Nothing, just wanted a hug,” Eddie said. Frank gave him a hug, making Eddie a bit happier.

 

“Better?” Eddie nodded his head, “Okay, I gotta get back to dinner, buddy.” Frank stands back up and gets back to cutting the vegetables. “Hey, Eddie, tell your mom that dinner will be ready soon.”

 

“Okay, Dad.”

 

Eddie heads up the stairs, going to his mother’s room. On the bed is the sleeping Sonia Kaspbrak, her overweight flabs of skin pretty much spilling over her side of the bed.

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Hmm?” Sonia said sleepily.

 

“Daddy said dinner will be ready soon,” Eddie said and Sonia rolled over in response.

 

Eddie decided to go into his room to see what he can do. He goes on his computer, playing a CD-Rom game that Frank got him for his birthday. He was well into the first part of the game when the computer shuts down suddenly.

 

“Leave me alone, El. I’m not in the mood,” Eddie said.

 

“Eddie?” his father called.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you get me the cooking oil in the garage? I have my hands full here,” Frank said.

 

“Sure, no problem,” Eddie called back.

 

The boy heads back downstairs. He never liked the garage, it was always dark. And he’s afraid to go alone.

 

“C’mon, Eddie, don’t be scared,” Eddie told himself.

 

He went into the garage, the lights flickering. They need new light bulbs, or at least a flashlight. The lights flicker more.

 

“El, are you doing that? Stop it. Please,” Eddie said. He went to the shelf and finds the jug of cooking oil, picking it up. “Heavy… ugh.”

 

As he walked back to the door, the lights go out. He dropped the oil.

 

“Daddy!” Eddie yelled, and Frank came into the garage, finding his son on the ground with his knees to his chest.

 

“Eddie? What happened?” Frank asked, kneeling in front of Eddie.

 

“Lights went out… got scared…” Eddie said.

 

“C’mon, bud. Let’s get outta here,” Frank said, helping the trembling boy up from the ground and grabbing the oil can. “You did good, buddy. You did good,” He praised, both of them walking back into the kitchen.

 

But Eddie was still bored. He still had nothing to do.

 

“Hey, Eddie, why don’t you go play outside for a bit? I can call you when dinner’s ready,” Frank suggested. Eddie heavily sighed.

 

“I guess,” Eddie replied, still a little shaken up from what happened in the garage.

 

Eddie grabbed his thick parka and his snow boots and he put them on, along with his hat, scarf and mittens. Once he’s all dressed, he went to the back door near the kitchen where his father could keep an eye on him.

 

“I’m going,” Eddie said, slightly annoyed.

 

“Okay, have fun,” Frank replied.

 

Eddie walked out the door into the freezing cold. The swings were probably frozen in place.

 

“Great, now we’ll be bored and freezing,” Eddie said, referring to El. “Lets see what we can do.”

 

As soon as Eddie said that, a snow sculpture of him appears in the snow.

 

“Good one, El.”

 

Then he heard the sounds of kids yelling in the street, laughing and snowballs being thrown at the fence. Eddie wanted to play with the other kids, he doesn’t have a lot of friends, other than El. But he wasn’t allowed outside the backyard. He looks through a crack in the fence.

 

“They look like they’re having fun. I wish Mommy would let me out of the yard,” Eddie sadly said.

 

A part of the fence breaks off, probably from El. Eddie goes outside the fence, into the street.

 

“Hey, Eddie! Wanna play?!” A boy calls out. Eddie doesn’t recall his name, maybe someone from school.

 

“Sure!” Eddie happily said.

 

He made some snowballs and starts throwing them at the kids. All in good fun. Until the boy who offered to to play starts to rub snow in Eddie’s face.

 

“Stop! Please! No!”

 

El has to intervene. El needed to protect Eddie. She started strangling the kid that’s hurting Eddie until he lets go of him.

 

“Did you see that! He nearly killed me!” The boy coughed, “Eddie Kaspbrak is monster! A dirty monster!”

 

Sonia hears this from inside, coming outside in her nightgown and grabbing her son by the arm.

 

“Inside, now!” She yelled and Sonia literally dragged him back inside the house.

 

“What happened?” Frank asked as soon as his wife and son are in the house.

 

“I found our son playing outside the yard with the other kids. What were you thinking? You know you’re not allowed out of the backyard!” Sonia screamed

 

“El didn’t mean to hurt him! She was protecting me!” Eddie protested.

 

“Enough! I’m sick and tired of your stories! You’re really gonna get it-”

 

Sonia was interrupted by the lights flickering. They’ve been dealing with El for a while. Sonia and Frank dealt with her, until now.

 

“Go to your room,” Sonia said, a little bit calmer. “Now.”

 

Eddie took off his outerwear and heads up to his room.

 

\--------------------

 

It was about eight-thirty, bedtime. Eddie was in his bed and as usual, Frank was tucking him in.

 

“Get some rest, buddy. It’s been a long day,” Frank said. “Goodnight.” Frank kisses Eddie’s forehead and his father stands up to head out, but once Frank touched the doorknob, Eddie sits back up.

 

“Don’t leave,” Eddie said, “I’m afraid of the monsters, Daddy. They’re gonna get me.”

 

“C’mon, bud, you know monsters don’t exist,” Frank replied.

 

Eddie is shaking, about to cry. It broke Frank’s heart to see his son so scared.

 

“How about I leave the hallway light on?” Frank asked and Eddie frantically nodded. “Okay, night-night.”

 

“Night.” Eddie said.

 

Frank left the room and as promised, he turned on the light in the hall. Eddie tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. He went over the edge when El turned his bedside lamp on.

 

“Stop it! It’s your fault my parents don’t love me! Go away!”

 

El took the message, going downstairs, through his floor. She saw Sonia and Frank at the dinner table.

 

“You shouldn’t be so angry at him, Sonia. He’s just a boy,” Frank said.

 

“A boy? You’ve seen what he can do, Frank. That’s not a little boy, that’s… a monster,” Sonia huffed quietly.

 

“Don’t you dare say that!”

 

“Don’t you see, Frank? It’s only a matter of time before he hurts us.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous!” Frank defended.

 

“We don’t know what he’s capable of. He’s a demon,” Sonia said. “This is going to stop now, Frank. Before we end up crazy or dead. We agreed to look after a little boy… but not this. Not this.”

 

El had heard enough. She went back through the ceiling finding Eddie still awake.

 

Until he started screaming. She saw an entity grabbing at his legs. Wait, no, two entities. She’s too weak, she needed to get Sonia and Frank. He’s getting hurt.

 

“Ahh! Help! Mommy! Daddy!” Eddie screamed, his throat hurting.

 

“Eddie?!” A deep voice said, it was his father. Frank rushes through the door, trying to calm his screaming son by hugging him close.

 

Eddie was all scratched up. Crying, shaking more, clinging to Frank.

 

“What happened, buddy?” Frank asked.

 

“You said monsters didn’t exist! You were wrong, Daddy, you were wrong!”

 

Frank held Eddie closer. He needed to get Eddie help. And he knows just who to call.


	2. First Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tries to get help for Eddie, and he knows the right person for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter two!

**1998, 8 Years Old**

 

It was a few days after that one night, when Eddie was screaming in the middle in the night. He didn’t know where he was, maybe a hospital? He saw the letters ‘DPA’ at the entrance. Eddie was sitting in a chair, his father talking with the doctor in the office. El tries to get Eddie’s attention by moving the chair.

 

“Stop, El. It’s your fault we’re in trouble. Cut it out,” Eddie said, making El stop. Frank stops talking with the doctor and sits next to Eddie.

 

“Okay, I just spoke with her. She’s gonna be taking care of you for now,” Frank said. “She wants to talk to you, get to know you better. Go on in, buddy. I’ll be right here.”

 

Eddie looked at the office door. He doesn’t really like talking to new people, but he should trust his father. He reluctantly stood up, going to the office.

 

Inside was a woman at a desk, her hair wavy and at her shoulders. She looks like a scientist, minus the lab coat.

 

“Hiya, Eddie. Come in,” She said, Eddie closing the door behind him and sitting in the chair across from her. “My name is Joyce. Joyce Byers. I just wanted to ask you what’s been happening to you. That okay?”

 

“Yeah,” the boy said shyly.

 

“I’m a person who studies strange… how you say… events. And try to explain them, okay?” Joyce tried to say it as easy as she can. Eddie nodded his head. “Your father tells me you have an imaginary friend. Has this friend been around for awhile?”

 

Eddie nodded his head again.

 

“Has she been here since you were born?”

 

Eddie shrugged, not really sure.

 

“Do you know this spirit? Like, someone in your family who passed away?”

 

Eddie shook his head, resulting in a no.

 

“Hmm… could you maybe draw her for me?”

 

Eddie grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pen that’s on Joyce’s desk. He hasn’t really seen El, not physically. Eddie had heard her, felt her presence.

 

He drew a stick figure, representing himself and a shaded part on the corner of the paper, connected by a straight line. He handed the drawing to Joyce once he’s done.

 

“Okay, so this little scribble is your friend and she’s connected to you with a cord?” Joyce asked, but Eddie doesn’t say anything. “Is she here right now?”

 

Eddie nodded his head.

 

“Hmm… could you tell her to do something?”

 

As El heard this, she moved some papers on the desk. This startled Joyce, making her jump in her seat.

 

“You tell her to do something and it happens?”

 

“I don’t tell El what to do. No one does,” Eddie said. “She’s like a lion in a cage. We’re tied together, I can’t get rid of her. It makes her mad. Sometimes I want her to go, too. She can get really scary.”

 

“Did El do that to you?” Joyce asked and pointed to Eddie’s arm, noticing the scratch marks there.

 

“No. That was the monsters,” Eddie replied.

 

Joyce realized that this might be more serious than she thought. But she has a plan to help Eddie.


	3. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's first night at the DPA doesn't go well... to say the least.

**1998, 8 Years Old**

 

Eddie was staying at the DPA with Joyce. His parents already signed the papers. There was no going back, until they figure out what or who El was. Eddie has only known his house, his neighborhood for the past eight years of life, he didn’t know what to expect.

 

He didn’t know anyone at the facility, except for Joyce. He was afraid of being tested and possibly being pricked with needles. That’s what they do in the movies, right?

 

Eddie was in his new home. It had a kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom. It was all overwhelming for him. Frank kneels down to his level.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, buddy,” Frank said. “They just need to figure out what’s going on.”

 

“Don’t leave me, Daddy,” Eddie said, choking on his words a bit.

 

“I have to, Eddie. But don’t worry. I’ll be back tomorrow to see you.”

 

“Frank, we have to go. There’s no reason to drag this out,” Sonia coldly said.

 

Frank gave his wife a stern look, but his face softened when he looks back at his son.

 

“Be brave, bud. I love you,” Frank kissed Eddie’s forehead, as if to say goodbye.

 

“Frank,” Sonia said.

 

Frank decided not to fight his wife any longer, standing up to be lead out of the room.

 

“Eddie, I know it’s hard to leave your home and your family. But while you’re here, we can find a way to help you. Me and Sam will protect you,” Joyce said, placing a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

 

“No one can protect me,” Eddie said sadly. Joyce’s heart just shattered, she felt so sorry for him.

 

“Sam and I are going outside to let you get ready for bed.”

 

Sam and Joyce left the room, leaving Eddie with El.

 

Eddie went over to his bag of clothes, grabbing his pajamas.

 

“Okay, El, let’s find somewhere to change,” the boy said.

 

As he walked into his new bedroom, he noticed that the room is very bland, white walls, no art on said walls, beige sheets and white blankets. He hoped to get out of here soon.

 

Eddie walked into the bathroom, changing into his dinosaur footie pajamas. He’s never really one for footie pajamas, but his mother packed his bag for him, haphazardly throwing clothes into it.

 

“Time for bed, Eddie,” Sam said over the intercom. Eddie grabbed his teddy bear stuffed animal and crawled into the bed, covering himself in the comforter. “Goodnight, little man.”

 

“Wait!” Eddie yelled, sitting up from the bed, “Can you leave the light on in the hall? I don’t like it when it’s dark.”

 

“Sure,” Sam complied, flipping a switch on his little panel and turning off Eddie’s bedroom light, but leaving the hall light on. “How’s that?”

 

“Good,” Eddie sighed.

 

“Goodnight,” Sam said, a little firm, but still compassionate to the young boy.

 

Eddie lay back down, clutching onto the bear.

 

“Don’t worry, El. We’re safe here. No need to be scared,” Eddie whispered.

 

He falled asleep pretty quickly. Eddie’s breathing is even, slow and he felt like for the first time in days, he felt safe.

 

El felt at peace. If Eddie’s safe, she’s safe.

 

Then she saw a smokey shadow go by her. It starts grabbing at Eddie’s leg. Eddie started screaming, calling out for his parents.

 

“Get help, El, now!” He yelled.

 

El went into the other room, finding Sam asleep at the desk. She knocked over a cup of water onto his lap, which woke him up.

 

“Oh, jeez!” Sam exclaimed, and he looks over to the monitor to see Eddie being held in the air, “Oh, shit!”

 

Sam ran over to the door, trying to open it, but it’s jammed.

 

“Help! Help!” Eddie screamed out.

 

Joyce came into the room where Sam is, hearing the yells from down the hall.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked.

 

“It’s Eddie, he’s in trouble!” Sam replied, ramming his shoulder into the door to open it.

 

El started to fend the shadow monsters away from Eddie, trying to defend him. It took a few minutes to get the door open, the two doctors running in. Joyce saw Eddie rocking back and forth in a corner, leaning down to wrap her arms around him.

 

“Oh, my God! Eddie,” Joyce murmured, “Get a doctor, quickly!”

 

Sam ran out of the room.

 

“It’s okay. The monsters are gone. El isn’t scared of them anymore,” Eddie said weakly.

 

Joyce just whispered that he’ll be okay, but they both know that might not be true. But right now, they were okay.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's parents drop some rather emotional news on him.

**1999, 8 Years Old.**

 

It’s been a couple months since he was admitted into the DPA’s program. Eddie had started gaining control of El, in the experiments he was in and he’s grown to the people there. It was visitation day, Sonia and Frank were waiting outside his apartment. They haven’t visiting much as normal, but Eddie didn’t think anything of it, Frank went back to work after Christmas break, and Sonia had to maintain the house.

 

Eddie’s parents came into the room. He sensed that there’s something wrong, but he doesn’t want to jump to conclusions. Frank looked like he’s about to burst into tears and Sonia? She had a stone cold face. His mother sat next to Eddie on the couch, not looking Eddie in the eye.

 

“Eddie, I don’t know how to tell you this, so I just will,” Sonia started. “Your father and I have been moved another base.”

 

Even though Eddie seemed unmoved by the news that just hit him, he felt like it’s the end of the world.

 

“Your father and I believe it’s best if you stay here with Professor Byers. We’ll see you whenever it’s possible,” Sonia continued, “And once you’re better, you can live with us again.”

 

Both Eddie and Sonia know that’s a lie.

 

“Goodbye, dear,” She finished, not giving him any sort of affection. Eddie stiffens up, tears in his eyes like his father.

 

“Be strong, Eddie. Be strong,” Frank said, going down to Eddie’s level, possibly for the last time, and resting his forehead against Eddie’s. “It’s all gonna be alright, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Frank, let’s go,” Sonia said.

 

“Just give me a minute, Sonia,” Frank retorted. “I love you so much, buddy. So, so much.” Frank is crying now, not ready to let go of his son, but he can’t leave his wife either. Frank has no choice but to leave his little boy.

 

“That’s enough, c’mon.”

 

Frank gave Eddie one more look, almost as if he wanted to run out with him, but he reluctantly left with Sonia.

 

El wanted to hurt Sonia. El wanted her to feel pain. Eddie felt El’s anger.

 

‘ _ Don’t hurt her, El. Please, _ ’ He thought. Even if he hated his mother now, he doesn’t want to cause any harm to her. Eddie wonders if his mother truly loved him. He’s sure she did, just was very angry.

 

“Don’t worry, Eddie. You’re gonna be okay. I would hate my parents, too, if they did what your parents did,” Joyce said.

 

Eddie smiled warmly at her. Joyce felt more of a mother to him than Sonia did. She has two sons of her own, so she knows what she’s doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two chapters in one day! Woo-hoo! I'm sorry for the shorter chapters, the future ones will be more longer, I promise! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gets angry with the experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one more short chapter to finish off child Eddie... for now!

**1999, 8 Years Old**

 

Eddie felt nothing but hurt over the next few weeks. He’s going to be tested again today. It was different tests every couple weeks, to see his abilities with El. But since his parents left him with Joyce and Sam, El has been out of control. He’s afraid at what she’ll do to him or anyone else.

 

Eddie was playing games on his computer when he heard Sam come into the room.

 

“Hey, little man,” Sam greeted, “I hate to bother you when you’re playing and all, but I think it’s time.”

 

Eddie shut down his computer and gets up from his chair. He was getting used to the routine of the days leading up to the next experiment. Play for a bit, eat, do his schoolwork, and then the tests. Now that his parents are gone, his whole routine has been off. Eddie tries to think of the good times he had with Sonia and Frank, but it’s all blocked from the more bad memories.

 

“C’mon, Joyce is waiting for us,” Sam said, leading Eddie out of the room.

 

Eddie knew the way to the testing room, but he had to be accompanied by Sam because of how young he is. As Eddie walked down the halls, he got greetings from other doctors. He just nodded his head slightly as a hello.

 

Once he got in the room, Joyce was there to make sure he’s all hooked up to the machine.

 

“Hi, Eddie. How’s your day going?” Joyce asked.

 

“Pretty good,” Eddie replied, sitting down in the chair.

 

“Okay, remember what we taught you? Just like a crown,” Sam said, putting the helmet on Eddie’s head. “There you go, like a prince.”

 

“Sam and I are right next door if you need to stop the experiment,” Joyce said. After what happened during Eddie’s first night at the DPA, she wants him to be as comfortable as possible.

 

“Okay,” Eddie replied.

 

Joyce and Sam go into the control room and Sam’s voice comes through the speakers.

 

“Hey, Ed, can you hear us?”

 

Eddie nodded his head in affirmation.

 

“Okay, good. Marsha is in the next room. She’s holding a card. You have the same cards, you just need to pick the one that she’s holding. Think you can do that?”

 

Eddie nodded again.

 

“Awesome. Let’s get started,” Sam said.

 

El decided to follow Sam and Joyce’s instructions, walking through the wall to the adjoining room. El saw a woman holding the card. Marsha seemed like she doesn’t want to be there, but did it for some reason. El saw that she’s holding the circle card.

 

Eddie selected the same card.

 

“Good job, Eddie. Next card,” Sam praised.

 

Marsha switched out the circle card for the square card. The fact that El is far away is slightly painful for Eddie, but nothing too bad, like a little pin poke.

 

Eddie selected the card.

 

“Next card.”

 

Lastly, Marsha switched the square card for the star card. El has been far away from Eddie for a while. It hurts too much.

 

Eddie selected the card again.

 

“Nice job, little man. Let’s see… there’s some building blocks in the next room. Could you maybe knock them over?”

 

El was getting enough from this. She wanted to be done with the tests altogether, but she knocked down the blocks on the table, startling Marsha.

 

‘ _ El, don’t go overboard, _ ’ Eddie thought.

 

But El doesn’t listen. She threw Marsha’s purse to the side.

 

“Oh!” Marsha stood from the desk. “I’m sorry, but that’s it. I’m done!”

 

Marsha went to the door, but she can’t open it.

 

“It’s locked. The door’s locked!” Marsha yelled.

 

“It’s not locked, it probably jammed,” Joyce said.

 

“Get me out now!” Marsha yelled again.

 

“Get the door,” Joyce said to the other scientists, and they try getting the door open.

 

El went haywire, breaking everything in the room. The windows, the table, the cameras, the lights.

 

“Eddie, try to get El to stop,” Sam said calmly.

 

“I can’t! She’s not listening!”

 

El heard his thoughts telling her to stop, but she doesn’t want to. It’s not until he screams.

 

“No, El! No!”

 

Joyce and Sam get Eddie’s door open. El stopped to see Eddie crying, his nose bleeding.

 

“Eddie!” Joyce exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Eddie. “It’s over, Ed, it’s over.”

 

Eddie looked up to Joyce

 

“It’ll never be over,” Eddie wipe the blood from his nose.

 

Joyce just held him. The other scientists open the locked door for Marsha, the woman crying for her daughter.

 

Eddie wondered what will happen in the next few years, if he’ll be rid of El forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! I had to deal with homecoming week at school and I have a history presentation coming up, so expect some short works coming up.
> 
> ALSO: Marsha is Mrs. Holland from Stranger Things, if you were confused who Marsha is. Her canon name is Marsha.


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's experience at a birthday party goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I was dealing with school and I did not have any motivation whatsoever. But I hope this will make up for lost time!
> 
> Warning: Homophobia and a bit of torture.

**2004, 14 Years Old**

 

Eddie was going to his first birthday party in years. A worker at the DPA had invited Eddie to his daughter’s fifteenth birthday party. He was so excited, because it’s a rare occasion to be let outside the base. Eddie had Joyce get him a new shirt and a gift for the birthday girl. He didn’t really know her because he’s homeschooled and she went to regular school. The only friends he had were some other people who were part of the program and doctors.

 

Joyce was dropping Eddie off at the house. Joyce could sense that he’s nervous. When they get to the location of the party, Eddie is hesitant on leaving.

 

“Hey, look, I’m not sure.”

 

“What? You’ve been begging me for weeks,” Joyce said.

 

“I don’t know anyone there. They might all hate me… and this shirt looks awful,” Eddie said, referring to his polo shirt. “Let’s just go.”

 

“Oh, c’mon, Eddie. You can’t back out now,” Joyce said with her cheerful voice. “Listen, it’s just a birthday party. I’m sure you’ll be okay.”

 

Eddie got out of the car, looking at the house.

 

“Don’t forget your present,” Joyce handed him a gift wrapped object. “It’s a book of poetry by Poe. It’s a rare collection, I’m sure she’ll love it.”

 

Joyce gave a sweet smile to him.

 

“I’ll pick you up at seven, have fun!” Joyce said, driving away from the house.

 

Eddie walked up to the front door. All of his anxieties were kicking in. He knocks on the door and a few minutes later, a man answers the door.

 

“Eddie! Come in!” Norbert Keene said when he saw the younger boy, “Hey, Gretta, I gotta go! C’mon, Ed, don’t be shy.”

 

Eddie came into the foyer, and a teenage girl comes down.

 

“Hi. It’s Eddie, right?” Gretta questioned. Eddie shyly nodded his head. “We’re in the living room. Just some girls at my school and the least dorky guys we can find. That my present? Cool, thanks.” Gretta took the present from Eddie.

 

“I’m off, Gretta. Don’t do anything stupid,” Norbert said.

 

“Sure, Dad, whatever you say,” Gretta said, walking into the living room, where there are four other guests. “Finally, he gets the hint! Guys, this is Eddie, he’s in Unit Four with my dad.” She set the present on the coffee table.

 

“Unit Four? The paranormal department?” Patrick asked.

 

Eddie couldn’t answer it because the program was confidential.

 

“Alright, I’ll get the booze! Girls, you get the shutters and lights and Eddie, you can take care of the music! Let’s get crazy!” Gretta said, leaving the room.

 

Eddie doesn’t know what these guys like. He likes any music, but he would think that anything he chose would get him some weird looks. He leans down to the stereo next to the TV and chooses the rock station. Eddie turned up the volume and stood up, but gets a disgusted look from Marcia.

 

“What kind of garbage is that?” Marcia asked, adjusting her blonde pigtails slightly. “Scoot over. I’ll show ya something really popping.”

 

She changed it to a genre he doesn’t know.

 

“I’ve been hiding it under my bed for weeks, my dad is so oblivious,” Gretta said when she came back into the room with a box full of beer. “Eddie, you want one?”

 

“He looks like he’s never had one,” Vic laughed.

 

“I really shouldn’t. It may mess with…” Eddie trailed off. He doesn’t know if the alcohol would affect his abilities with El, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

 

“Suit yourself,” Gretta replied, taking a sip from her can of beer.

 

Eddie felt like he needs to fit in. Everyone seemed to not like him, well maybe Gretta liked him a bit. As everyone hangs out, he wondered what he can do. He hasn’t been to a birthday party since he was seven, and that party had games and stuff like that. But this wasn’t a little kid’s party, it was a teenage party with no adult supervision.

 

He sat down at a chair, mulling things over. Eddie wondered if he should leave, but his thoughts are stopped when Patrick sat next to him.

 

“Hi,” Patrick greeted.

 

“Uh… hi,” Eddie shyly replied.

 

“Um… I know it may be stupid to be here. You been to any parties since at the DPA?”

 

“No, not really. It’s actually really rare for me to be outside the facility. Like, we go outside for fresh air and stuff, but not to parties or anything like that. I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Eddie giggled and his heart was beating so fast.

 

“It’s cute when you ramble,” Patrick said, and Eddie blushed a deep pink. “How long have you been at the facility?”

 

“About six years, I think. I moved there when I was 8,” Eddie answered truthfully.

 

“Are you… homeschooled or something? I don’t see you at school.”

 

Eddie felt like he’s shaking, but a good shaking. He’s never felt this way before.

 

“I’m in a different schooling with my own teacher. It’s kinda like homeschooling, but… you know,” Eddie said a little vaguely.

 

“Did you live in the area before the DPA?”

 

“Yeah, I lived with my parents. But they left when I was a few months into the program,” Eddie said sadly at the thought of his parents.

 

They did visit him for the holidays, but the last time they visited him, it was Christmas and he was 11 years old. He missed his father, but not so much his mother.

 

“I’m sorry. Did I fuck up?” Patrick inhaled through his teeth.

 

“No, you didn’t. You seem really cool,” Eddie smiled.

 

“I know this may seem invasive, but why are you in Unit Four?”

 

“It’s a sensitive subject. I’d rather not talk about it.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick held his head in his hands.

 

“It’s okay, it’s just that I don’t really like to talk about it.”

 

Patrick looked back up, smiling at Eddie. The upbeat song changed to a slow song.

 

“Slow song! Wanna dance?”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

They stood up from their seats, Patrick placing his hands on Eddie’s waist and Eddie’s hands on Patrick’s shoulders. They swayed in beat of the music, side to side. Eddie leans a little closer to the older boy.

 

“Eddie, I’m not sure if you’ve heard it from someone else, but… you’re beautiful,” Patrick said, Eddie blushing again.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Eddie replied.

 

Patrick’s leaning into Eddie’s frame, still swaying to the music. Patrick softly kissed Eddie, and Eddie kissed back. They stayed in that position for a few seconds when Sally turned off the music.

 

“Hey, everyone! Why doesn’t Eddie show off his super mega powers!” Sally excitedly said.

 

“Yeah, Eddie, show us what you can do,” Gretta commented.

 

“You up for demonstration?” Vic asked.

 

Eddie has no choice. He has to do it.

 

“Okay. I’ll show you,” He complied.

 

“So… what’s gonna happen?” Marcia impatiently asked.

 

“Wait.”

 

‘ _ Move something, El. It’s okay, _ ’ Eddie thought.

 

El decided to knock down an unlit candle. It startles the others, but not Eddie. He’s never phased by El. It’s all normal to him.

 

“Whoa. That was freaky,” Sally said meekly.

 

“Yeah,” Patrick breathily replied.

 

Gretta shakes away her scared demeanor, putting on a smile. “Okay, everyone, time to cut the cake and, most importantly, open my gifts!”

 

The kids sat around the coffee table, about to cut the cake, but Gretta sets the knife back down.

 

“You know what? The cake can wait, I wanna open the presents first.”

 

Gretta grabbed a present on the table, a little larger than Eddie’s.

 

“‘Love Sally, XXX’. Aw, thanks, babe,” Gretta said, opening the gift, “A thong! Just what I needed!” she exclaimed, holding out some lacy panties.

 

“Just so you won’t keep stealing mine,” Sally replied, making everyone laugh, except Eddie.

 

“Maybe now you can get a decent boyfriend,” Marcia added.

 

“Well, I thank Sally for making my future lover’s life a little bit more adventurous,” Gretta winked, setting the lingerie down, and grabbing Eddie’s gift.

 

She opened it and the smile from everyone’s faces disappeared.

 

“What is that?” Sally huffed.

 

“An old book. Ugh, it smells funky,” Gretta groaned.

 

“It’s a rare collection of poems by Edgar Allan Poe,” Eddie explained, trying to dissipate the tense feeling in the air.

 

“Edgar Allan who?” Gretta gave Eddie a disgusted look.

 

“Did you steal this from your grandpa’s library or something?” Vic asked.

 

“No, it’s really rare,” Eddie defended.

 

“Yeah, just like your shirt,” Marcia said.

 

“Is this a fucking joke? I can’t believe you came to my birthday party just to give me this old crap!” Gretta threw the book on the table.

 

“He thinks he’s so clever. Just a little lab rat,” Marcia took a drag of her cigarette.

 

“A freaky little lab rat,” Sally added on.

 

“Yeah. He’s been following me around like a puppy all day. Begging for it,” Eddie’s eyes widen in disbelief at Patrick’s statement. He trusted him. He kissed him.

 

“Oh? So he’s a fag, too?” Marcia stood up from her seat, crossing her arms.

 

“Yeah, he’s a fag. A fag and a witch!” Patrick said as everyone circles Eddie.

 

“And what do we do with witches? We burn them!” Sally said and Marcia burned Eddie with her cigarette. Eddie screamed in pain.

 

“Grab him!” Gretta ordered, and Vic grabbed Eddie’s legs and Patrick grabbed his upper body.

 

They opened the door to the foyer. El had to be there to see them stuff him into a cabinet under the stairs, laughing and making fun of him. He was banging on the door, crying and begging the teens to let him out.

 

When they wouldn’t, he rolls himself into a ball in the closet.

 

‘ _ Help me, El! Please! _ ’ Eddie pleaded through his thoughts.

 

El opened the door, and Eddie crawled out, tears streaming down. He’s normally used to people not liking him because of El. But now, he’s had enough.

 

“Go, El.”

 

El took this order as taking revenge. She went through the door to the living room, seeing the teens eating the cake like nothing happened. She destroyed the cake, which makes them jump.

 

“Oh, very funny, Vic,” Gretta said.

 

“It wasn’t me!” Vic yells. El moved the coffee table, making them all spring to their feet.

 

“Oh, fuck that, I’m out of here!” Sally exclaimed, walking to the closed door, trying to open it. “It’s locked!”

 

“That’s impossible, try harder!” Gretta replied.

 

“I’m telling you, it’s locked!” Sally gave up on opening the door when the lights go out.

 

“Try the windows!” Marcia said, and Patrick went to the windows to try to open them.

 

“They won’t open!” He yelled.

 

El knocked down a painting that Sally was standing in front of, making her fall to the ground with a scream.

 

El’s angry. They hurt Eddie. And if someone hurts Eddie, she’ll go nuts.

 

She threw a vase across the room, hitting Marcia square in the chest and the vase shatters when it hits the floor.

 

‘ _ El! That’s enough! _ ’ Eddie pleaded.

 

El decides that they’ve had enough. She unlocked the door, and opened it. Everyone ran out of the house, including Eddie.

 

Norbert and Joyce’s cars pull up. Norbert sees his daughter on all fours, breathing heavily, and he ran to her.

 

“Gretta!” He called, kneeling to her level, “What happened?”

 

“It’s him!” Gretta pointed to Eddie. “He’s the devil! He’s the devil!”

 

Joyce looked in empathy to them. She grabbed onto Eddie’s shoulder, coaxing him from his thoughts.

 

“Let’s go home,” Joyce said quietly.

 

Eddie followed Joyce to the car, getting in and leaving the traumatized teens.

 

Eddie was thankful El was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 7 will be uploaded asap!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


	7. Like Other Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie just wants to be like a normal kid once in a while. But he needs to realize that when he has a soul connected to him, it's not all it's cracked up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual assault and forced suicide (Kinda?).

**2006, 16 Years Old**

 

Eddie was invited out tonight. He’s been begging Joyce for hours to be let out of the area. Now he’s really agitated.

 

“For the hundredth time time, no!”

 

“Please, Joyce, just this once? The boys want me to come with them and I’ll be back by midnight,” He begged.

 

Eddie’s appearance has changed drastically. His hair was dyed blue, his clothes were very goth like and he had a lip and eyebrow piercing. His room wasn’t the theme it was a year ago, it went from an astronaut theme to band posters on the walls, black painted next to a camera in a smiley face. Everything was just different.

 

“It’s just not fair! How come they go and I can’t?! I did everything you asked all week and I don’t get anything in return?!” Eddie ranted.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you? You’re not like everyone else and there are rules,” Joyce sternly said.

 

“I didn’t ask to be different! I just wanna go out and have friends and be like other boys my age!” Eddie screamed.

 

“You’ll never be like them. You need to get used to that,” Joyce tried to calm him.

 

Eddie decided to stop, and he sat on his chair in front of the TV.

 

“Goodnight,” Joyce said, leaving the room.

 

Sam, who was witnessing the whole confrontation, slowly walked up to him and he put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. The goth rebuffed it, smacking it away.

 

“I’ll be in the next room. Call if you need anything,” Sam said quietly and he left the room.

 

“Fuck,” Eddie huffed, standing up and pacing around the room. “It’s Saturday night and I’m stuck here! Please, I just wanna have some fun!” He yelled at the camera.

 

“I can’t, Ed. Sorry,” Sam said over the intercom.

 

Eddie grabbed his electric guitar out of anger, playing it loudly to blow off steam.

 

“Fuck you!” Eddie screamed at the camera.

 

El started breaking things in the apartment, shattering a mirror and breaking a few pictures.

 

“Eddie, that’s enough. You’re grounded. Period!”

 

Eddie groaned in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

Then he got an idea.

 

‘ _El, go into the next room and do the thing._ ’ Eddie thought.

 

El traveled into the next room. She saw Sam working with the cameras. Then she started taking over his body.

 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, turning white.

 

El guided him to the door, having him to open it. Eddie came out, a little calmer.

 

“Sam, I’m sorry. I just need to go out tonight,” He said quietly.

 

Sam stayed quiet. Whenever El takes over one’s body, only she can make him speak. They can’t remember anything from being taken over.

 

Eddie and Sam left the room, going to the end of the hallway. They try to go through the door, but it’s locked.

 

“Shit, need a keycard,” Eddie grumbled, and looked over to Sam. He has a keycard. Eddie took the keycard and swiped it in the port.

 

As they walk out to the lobby, Eddie looked around. It’s been a couple weeks since he’s been let out.

 

“Evening, Sam. heya, Eddie,” A security guard said as he walked behind the desk.

 

“Oh, hey, Scott,” Eddie’s voice faltered.

 

“Whatcha doing out this time of night?”

 

“Yeah, um… I’ve been feeling sick,” Eddie lied.

 

“You okay? Want me to call the infirmary?” Scott offered.

 

“No, no, there’s no need for that,” Eddie nervously laughed. “Sam’s with me, so… I’ll be okay.”

 

“Hey, Sam, cat got your tongue?”

 

Eddie froze.

 

‘ _Make him talk, El._ ’

 

“Uh...” Sam mumbled.

 

“He… he lost his voice. Doc said to rest his throat,” Scott squinted at Eddie, but his face straightened.

 

“Okay, go ahead,” Scott permitted.

 

Eddie and Sam go outside, walking to the parking lot. As they approach Sam’s car, Eddie realized something.

 

“Crap. I gotta hide from guards,” Eddie whispered.

 

Eddie opened the trunk and got inside.

 

‘ _Drive, El._ ’

 

Sam got behind the wheel, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

 

As they drove out, Eddie’s heart is thumping. He’s never snuck out of the DPA before.

 

\--------------------

 

El knew where they were going. Eddie talked about it a lot. She made Sam park in front of a bar and Eddie gets out of the trunk, walking to Sam.

 

“El, bring him into the woods,” Eddie ordered.

 

El guided the man into the woods, where he is knocked unconscious. El returned to Eddie, whispering in his ear.

 

“Yes, I know what I’m doing, El,” She whispered again. “Don’t worry. They’ll be here.”

 

Eddie walked in, seeing the bartender and another man drinking. He meekly sat down at a table, looking around.

 

‘ _They’re probably running late,_ ’ Eddie thought.

 

The bartender walked over to the table, making Eddie a little nervous.

 

“How old are you?” He asked.

 

“I… I’m 21,” The bartender doesn’t seem to believe him. “I just want a water.”

 

“Coming right up,” The bartender left to get Eddie his water.

 

The bartender grabbed a glass, turning on the tap and filling it. He returned to the goth boy, setting the glass on the table and leaving.

 

El whispered in Eddie’s ear once more.

 

‘ _Stop it, El._ ’

 

Eddie took a sip of the water, and he stood from his seat.

 

He walked over to the pool table, putting in some change and setting the balls up. He grabbed a cue, and started playing. An older man grabs a cue and starts playing with him.

 

“How old are you?” The man asked.

 

“21,” Eddie lied again.

 

“You look awfully young for 21.”

 

“Genetics, I guess.”

 

Eddie placed the cue, ready to play his turn, when the man started talking again.

 

“Wouldn’t your parents worry about you?”

 

“They don’t care.”

 

Even though he hasn’t seen his parents since he was 11, he’s believed that they don’t care for a while now. And if that’s the case, he’s not too fond of them either.

 

Eddie repositioned himself, about to hit the ball with the cue. He was about to play his turn, but the man placed his hands on Eddie’s hips. Eddie turned around, looking up at the tall man.

 

“Back off!” Eddie rebuffed, trying to push the guy off, but it does very little.

 

“C’mon, you know you want to,” The man said, getting closer to Eddie.

 

Eddie slapped him, but that only gets him a slap in return. The man pushed him up on the pool table, spreading his legs.

 

El broke a light over a table. The light bulb shattered, the shards falling to the floor. This made the man stop his actions to Eddie. Eddie crawled up on the pool table, curling himself into a ball and sobbing.

 

“Show yourself!” The man bellowed.

 

The men in the bar ran to the front door, trying to open it. But like other times, the door is locked.

 

El started to take over the bartender’s body, his eyes turning white like Sam’s.

 

The bartender grabbed his shotgun behind the bar, aiming it to Eddie’s assaulter, and shooting him in the head.

 

The man dropped dead, blood spewing out of his forehead.

 

The bartender shot himself through the chin, which made El leave his body. He fell to the floor next to the assaulter.

 

Joyce and Sam ran into the bar, finding Eddie in his state.

 

“Eddie!” Joyce yelled, running to the boy. “What happened?”

 

Eddie sat up, with the support of Joyce.

 

“I just wanted to go out. Just be like a normal person for once…” He said quietly.

 

“Oh, I know… shh. I’m here now. It’s okay.”

 

Joyce embraced Eddie as he cried into her blouse.

 

Would he really be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 8 will be posted soon, it may take awhile though.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


	8. The Condenser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a science experiment goes wrong, it's up to Eddie and El to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, thank you for being so patient, and I'm sorry for the wait. The chapters are going to be a little more long, bet you're happy about that, but it'll be delayed, with Hope and Buzzfeed Queer Prom in the making.
> 
> Warning: A bit of violence

**2007, 17 Years Old**

 

Eddie was asleep. It was a long, yet uneventful day. A normal experiment, and El actually behaved herself. Things were going good. This was probably the first night of real sleep in months.

 

That is, until Joyce tried to wake him up.

 

“Eddie! Eddie, wake up!” Joyce whispered.   
  


“Huh? Joyce, what is it?” Eddie groggily asked.

 

“Get dressed and meet me outside,” Joyce said as she left the room.

 

\--------------------

 

They’re driving somewhere Eddie didn’t know. He didn’t recognize the streets, and he could faintly smell smoke in the air.

 

“What’s going on? You’re scaring me.”

 

Joyce brought her lips into her mouth, making them into a thin line.

 

“The DPA launched a program to study the other side. They call it the Infraworld,” Joyce explained. “They created a condenser, a machine to open a rift to what lies beyond.”

 

“They’ve opened a passage? To El’s world?” Eddie gasped.

 

“Something happened last night. Entities got through the rift and we couldn’t shut down the condenser,” Joyce’s voice wavered. “Everyone in the building was slaughtered, none of the rescue teams came back. They called and asked for your help, but I told them you were just a boy. It was too dangerous. But they know that only YOU have the power to deal with what lies beyond the rift.”

 

Eddie’s eyes widen. It was true. Since El was from the Infraworld, or whatever it was, Eddie knew a lot about the other side.

 

As they approached their location, Eddie saw a whole bunch of scientists sprawled out on the ground, coughing, their chests heaving. Joyce stopped the car, the two of them getting out.

 

“What the hell, Joyce?! You can’t send him in there!” A guard said as they walk to the entrance.

 

Eddie looked in awe at all the survivors, everyone looked like they’ve been mauled.

 

“Eddie, you know that you don’t have to do this. We… we don’t know what’s on the other side,” Joyce said.

 

“I’ve been living with an entity I know nothing about since the day I was born,” Eddie smiled. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on dying today.”

 

“Okay. Stay safe,” Joyce said as she walked away.

 

Eddie went inside the building, taking notice of the sight in front of him. Everything was thrown, broken. Lights were sparking and Eddie could smell the scent of smoke, though it was very faint.

 

Eddie walked throughout the place. He couldn’t believe it. He felt his throat enlarging.

 

‘ _ Don’t worry, El. I’m scared, too _ ’

 

Eddie walked to the elevator, pressing the button, but the elevator doesn’t come up.

 

“Shit,” Eddie huffed. “Can you get whatever’s blocking this damn thing?”

 

El went through the floor, to where the elevator’s stuck. There was a box that was blocking the door so it wouldn’t close. El moved the box and the elevator starts working again.

 

The elevator came up, and Eddie sighed in relief.

 

‘ _ Good work, El, _ ’ He praised.

 

He went in the elevator, pressing the button to go down into the lab.

 

But then he smelled the scent of blood. He wasn’t paying attention to the fact that there was a dead body right next to him.

 

“Oh, my God!” He yelled as he puts a hand to his mouth.

 

He’s never seen an actual dead body before. Eddie’s seen dead people as spirits, not a body.

 

But he felt a strange sensation. It felt like something is calling to Eddie.

 

The teenager leaned down, pressing a hand on the deceased’s shoulder.

 

Eddie’s eyes rolled back into his head.

 

**_“C’mon! Let’s go!” A scientist yelled._ **

 

**_They were running from the spirits swarming the place. They’d never seen so many in one place._ **

 

**_As one was running, an entity killed him by slashing his throat. The spirit pushed the scientist into the elevator._ **

 

Eddie’s eyes go back to normal, the brown irises and onyx pupils coming back.

 

‘ _ Oh, my God. It’s… _ ’ Eddie doesn’t even know how to finish his own sentence. He has to be careful in this situation.

 

The elevator stopped where it was told to go. Eddie had to take a couple steps back to see what’s happening.

 

There are shards of glass everywhere from broken windows or shattered glass doors.

 

That faint smell of smoke was coming from here and there seemed to be a small fire.

 

The sense of the spirits is stronger now. At first, it was just pressure against Eddie’s chest, but now, it felt like a drill to his head.

 

“Holy shit,” He groaned. “It’s too much.”

 

El whispered in his ear.

 

“I can’t leave these people to die, El. They’re counting on me.”

 

Eddie reluctantly walked down the corridor, seeing more bodies.

 

He felt overwhelmed by this. He wants to leave so bad, but he promised that he would fix this.

 

Eddie found a body, and felt a presence to connect with it. The body was a man in army attire, a soldier to aide in the project most likely. When he leaned down to press a hand to the man’s shoulder, the man woke up, wrestling Eddie to the ground.

 

“Don’t go… nothing but death… in there,” The soldier said, and he gave his dying breath. His body relaxed.

 

“Oh, Jesus,” Eddie said, pushing the man off him.

 

He continued down the hall, finding the door to the condenser. He ran to it, trying to open the door, but it is locked.

 

“El, go in to open it from the other side.”

 

El traveled through the door, going over to the control panel. She pressed a button to open the door and it opens to let him in.

 

“Thanks, El,” Eddie said.

 

The sight he saw was insane. The condenser was massive. It was glowing, and it looked like a black hole. Eddie was only in the control room.

 

“They did it,” Eddie breathily said. “A passage to the other side.”

 

Eddie looked around to see how he can shut it down. He saw a power switch and flipped it, but it doesn’t shut down.

 

“What? Shit! Goddammit!” He cursed. There it is, all hope lost. Can’t save the country now.

 

He almost left until in the corner of his eye, he saw another console on the other side of the lab.

 

‘ _ Another console! If I can get to it, we might still have a chance, _ ’ He thought.

 

He walked over to the door to the condenser, but before he went in, he started to communicate with El.

 

“I’m gonna make a run for the console,” He spoke. “I run, and you protect me from the entities, okay?” El whispered. She’s on board.

 

He swiftly opened the door and ran to a ladder. As he climbed, an entity grabbed his ankle.

 

‘ _ El, get it off! _ ’

 

El obeyed by ripping the entity off his ankle. Eddie reached the second level, and starts running again. As he reached for the other ladder, he tripped over his own shoes. Eddie stood back up, and he tried to jump to the un-extended ladder. He can’t reach it. Curse his 5’7 height.

 

‘ _ El, I need you now! _ ’

 

El forced the ladder about halfway down so Eddie can reach it. He climbed it to the third level, where he noticed that he only has another level to get to the console.

 

He ran to the next ladder and starts climbing it. An entity tried to push him off, but El forced it away. When Eddie made it to the fourth level, he pressed a button for a big magnet (possibly used to build the condenser) to move and he jumps to it, gaining stability from the chain that is holding it. When it got over to the other side, Eddie booked it to the console.

 

When he got there, he saw another power switch and he flipped it.

 

The condenser seemed to shut down, but then as the aforementioned black hole feature, it started sucking the entities into it. Eddie grabbed onto a metal bar to make sure he isn’t sucked in himself.

 

He did it. He destroyed the condenser.

 

Eddie stood up once the condenser shut down. But something’s wrong.

 

“El?” Eddie calls. Nothing. “El? Are you there?” Still nothing.

 

“EL!” He shrieked.

 

He almost broke down until El whispered in his ear.

 

Eddie sighed happily. “I thought I’d lost you.”

 

Eddie has never thought of life without El in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


	9. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is chosen to be in the CIA, but it doesn't bode well for him when the news is dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to finish off teen Eddie with a short one, you know the drill!

**2008, 18 Years Old**

 

Today was a late night experiment. Joyce and Sam had gotten a breakthrough due to the fact that Eddie could connect with things or people.

 

Eddie was connected to the helmet to observe his brain waves, sitting next to Joyce and Sam was sitting over near some equipment to see any activity. In front of him were three objects. A coin, a photo of an old woman and an old movie ticket.

 

“Ed, you ready?” Joyce asked.

 

Eddie nodded his head. “Yeah.”

 

The woman turned around. “Sam?”

 

Sam gave a thumbs up.

 

“Concentrate, Eddie. Tell me if you feel anything in particular about any of these objects.”

 

Eddie grabbed the photo. He doesn’t feel anything. He set it back down on the table and grabbed the coin next. Still nothing. He set the coin down. Eddie grabbed the movie ticket and instantly felt a presence to it.

 

‘ _ Can you see anything, El? _ ’ Eddie thought as his eyes roll back into his head.

 

**_Joyce showed her son the movie ticket with happiness painted on her face._ **

 

**_“I thought I wasn’t allowed to see it,” Her son, Will said._ **

 

**_“I changed my mind,” Joyce said._ **

 

The vision stopped rather abruptly and Eddie blinked his eyes so they’re back to normal.

 

“Eddie? You okay?” Joyce asked. Eddie nodded. “Did you see something.”

 

Eddie nodded again. “I saw a boy. This was to a movie,” He spoke.

 

Joyce felt tears beading up in her eyes. “Will…” Her voice just barely a whisper.

 

Their train of thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Sam answers it.

 

“Hello? You need Joyce? Okay, I’ll tell her,” He hung up, and turned to the two. “Joyce, someone named Richie Tozier is here to see you. He said you know what it’s about.”

 

Joyce stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Yes. I’ll be back in a moment,” She said as she walked out.

 

Eddie took the helmet off and set it on the table.

 

“Has Joyce been acting strange lately?” Eddie asked.

 

Sam typed something into the computer. “I’m not sure, Ed.”

 

Eddie leaned on the desk. “Do you know this guy who’s come to see Joyce?”

 

Sam turned around. “No idea.”

 

The door opened and Eddie turned to see Joyce.

 

“Eddie, could you come here, please?” Joyce said and Eddie came out to see another man, clearly older, but still young. He was wearing a suit and had dark brown hair and glasses.

 

“What is it, Joyce? You look… upset,” Eddie said. Joyce looked distraught.

 

“Um, Eddie, this is… Richie Tozier from the CIA. The agency wants you to join their military school program at Camp Peary,” She said with a tear sliding down her face. “Richie’s gonna take care of you from now on.”

 

Eddie felt a ton of bricks hit him.

 

“You have to go with him. Today.” She sniffles.

 

Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed. “Joyce, no, you can’t let them take me away,” He begs. “You have to talk to them, they’ll listen to you.”

 

Joyce placed her hands on his shoulders. “My opinion means nothing to them. Your parents have already given their agreement.”

 

His parents. Of course his parents have chosen to give their son away. They’ve done it before.

 

“There’s nothing I can do.”

 

Eddie’s fuse was shortening.

 

“What am I? A toy? A test subject?” He yelled. “Don’t you ever stop and think about what I want?”

 

Tears were streaming down his face and he was wiping at them profusely.

 

“I know it’s difficult, but you need to understand, this is a great opportunity for you.”

 

Eddie shook his head. “No one can tell me what to do with my life.”

 

Richie has had enough. 

 

“Listen up, Mr. Kaspbrak, I don’t give a shit about your pathetic adolescent pouting. You can rant and rave all you want, but just shut your mouth and do as you’re told,” Richie scolded.

 

Eddie’s fuse was gone.

 

“Go FUCK yourself!”

 

Richie harshly grabbed Eddie’s arm, but he stopped when El starts messing with the technology.

 

“Eddie, stop this instant!” Joyce yelled. “Eddie!”

 

El stopped and everyone crowds around Eddie, hoping not to anger him more.

 

“I’ll… I’ll get my things.”

 

Eddie stormed off to his room.

 

\--------------------

 

When he was in his room, he slammed the door behind him. He thought he was done being pushed around, it turned out he was wrong.

 

Eddie grabbed a duffel bag and went into his bedroom, grabbing his teddy bear, the one that he’s had since he was a baby. He then grabbed some clean clothes and pajamas, not caring to look at them. Eddie’s tears didn’t seem stop.

 

He went into the bathroom, grabbing his toiletries. He wipes away some tears and sniffles.

 

Eddie came back out of the bathroom and El shattered a vase next to Eddie’s bed. He didn’t notice. Eddie grabbed a photo of him, Sam and Joyce and put it in his bag. He decides that he’s all ready to go.

 

He approached the door and looks back to his old home. But it isn’t all bad. He can still contact Joyce and Sam and maybe the military program won’t be all bad.

 

Eddie walked out to see Joyce, Sam and Richie standing outside.

 

“Shit,” Sam said, hugging Eddie. “I’m gonna miss the hell out of you, little man.”

 

Eddie smiled at the nickname. He hasn’t been called that since he was 13.

 

As Sam let go of Eddie, Joyce hugs him next.

 

“I’ll see you as soon as I can. I’ll never let you down,” She whispered. “I’ll always be there for you.”

 

Richie cleared his throat, ruining the moment. “Time to go.”

 

Joyce solemnly let go of Eddie and he is walked out of the Department of Paranormal Activity.

 

Doesn’t he deserve to catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know Richie seems like an ass, but that's the character in the game. Don't worry! He's not all bad!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


	10. The Embassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes on his first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I'm dealing out these chapters left and right.

**2011, 21 Years Old**

 

Life at the CIA was… interesting for lack of a better word. Eddie trained from dawn to dusk. The past 3 years for him have prepared him for this moment. He’s going on his first mission.

 

He and Richie were paired up for the mission, along with some undercover guards.

 

The mission was to go to an embassy in Saudi Arabia and get secret documents of Sheik Ahmad. Obviously, Eddie was the best soldier to go into the mission.

 

So here they were, walking into the Sheik’s ballroom, side by side.

 

Eddie was wearing a dark red suit with a black and white polka-dot tie, and Richie was wearing a black tux with a black bowtie.

 

Eddie felt out of place being around these people, as if he was in school all over again.

 

“I feel like everyone’s looking at us,” Eddie cautioned.

 

Richie whispered. “That’s no just a feeling. Everyone IS looking at us.”

 

Eddie looked around. “Who are all these people?”

 

Richie shrugged. “Diplomats, politicians, businessmen, spies, the usual crowd for an embassy,” He said. “The most important thing, act natural. And if anyone speaks to you, just smile.”

 

Eddie huffed out a laugh. “So do you want me to act natural or do you want me to smile?” He backchated.

 

“Richard, I’m delighted you could attend!” A deep, accented voice said and walking up to him was Sheik Ahmad. Richie shakes his hand.

 

“Always a pleasure, sir,” Richie said, taking his hand back. “I would like you to meet my assistant, Ethan.”

 

The CIA gave Eddie a fake name whenever he was on a mission. He was given the name Ethan North.

 

“I never noticed that the American diplomacy had such disarming charm,” The Sheik said and Eddie gave him a sincere smile.

 

“The pleasure is mine, Ethan. Until then, Richard.”

 

Eddie and Richie walked away from the Sheik, stopping near the bathroom.

 

“He hates me,” Richie said. “The whole time, he’s imagining my head on a stick. I think he found you charming.”

 

Eddie laughed. “I should be flattered.”

 

Richie turned to face Eddie.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna shake some hands. Blend in, find somewhere quiet, you know what you have to do.”

 

Richie walked away, leaving Eddie alone.

 

Eddie walked to the men’s bathroom. It’s quiet, discreet and no one would suspect him at all.

 

There were only a few people in the bathroom. It should be quick and easy. He walked into a stall, setting the lid of the toilet seat down and sitting on it. He then takes out a pen and notebook.

 

“Ready, El?” He whispered. She whispered back affirmatively. “Okay here’s the plan. The Sheik’s office is upstairs, and there’s a painting. Behind it is a safe,” He explained. “And in there are documents and you need to get to them. Just try not to draw attention to yourself.”

 

El has been learning to not draw any attention to herself since Eddie was enrolled at Camp Peary. She’s still learning, she’s still like a lion in a cage.

 

El left Eddie in the bathroom, going through the ceiling.

 

‘ _ Hurry, El, _ ’ Eddie groaned. ‘ _ It hurts like hell when you’re too far away. _ ’

 

El noticed a door with a plaque saying Sheik Ahmad’s name. Once inside, she noticed the painting.

 

‘ _ There’s gotta be a switch… to move the painting… _ ’ Eddie groaned again.

 

El looked over to the oak desk, opening the drawers, and in the final drawer, is a red button.

 

She pressed the button, taking the painting off the safe, but only a moment later, the painting goes back on the safe.

 

‘ _ El, there are guards and cameras! We’ll be caught if you be reckless! _ ’

 

El went out of the office, and to another side of the hall is a security room. She started messing with the technology, making the monitors go haywire.

 

She traveled back into the office, flipping the switch again and the painting moved. She opened the safe and threw the documents to the floor, making them open to the first page.

 

‘ _ There, and don’t move. _ ’

 

Eddie scrawled the details onto his notepad, groaning in pain as El stayed where she was.

 

The notes tore off the ring as El came back to Eddie. Eddie’s nose starts to bleed.

 

He is startled when a guard of the Sheik knocked on the door, asking him questions in his native language.

 

Then he heard another voice, a female’s, and he can hear shuffling of shoes.

 

The woman came in, grabbing the torn notes from the floor.

 

The woman was an agent, of course. Eddie didn’t know her name, but trusted her.

 

“Sorry,” She said. “I can’t do anymore to help you.”

 

She left the bathroom without another word.

 

Eddie’s head is killing him. He’s too drained.

 

He stood up, and limped out of his stall.

 

He hasn’t felt this drained in a long time. He can’t even remember how old he was when it first happened.

 

As he stumbled out of the bathroom, Richie saw and ran right over to him.

 

“Eddie, are you alright?” Richie asked, placing his hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

 

Eddie swatted his hand away. “Don’t touch me!” He yells. “I wanna go now…” He said through his heavy breathing.

 

“Right, yeah, we’re leaving,” Richie said, leading Eddie out with his arm around his shoulders.

 

Eddie accomplished the mission. That’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! The chapters coming soon will be more difficult to write as they have more action, but I really hope I get this whole project done by summer. I am very excited for the coming chapters! And the one-shots will be back tomorrow!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


	11. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a date with Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**2012, 21 Years Old.**

 

Eddie was lounging in his pajamas. It was a lazy day, there wasn’t much to do. Eddie didn’t have work, and he didn’t have plans.

 

He was watching a old sitcom, laying on the couch with one of his throw blankets draped across his legs.

 

He was getting to a really good part in the show when the phone started ringing. He leans over to his end table, grabbing the landline.

 

“Hello?” Eddie said.

 

“Eddie,” The voice said.

 

It’s Richie.

 

“Oh, hey, Rich, what’s up?”

 

In the past 4 years that they’ve known each other, Richie has been a different person outside of work. He was more open and compassionate.

 

“I was just wondering if you got my email,” Richie’s voice was slightly annoyed, but it seems to be his default.

 

“Wh-what email?” Eddie stuttered.

 

Richie laughed. “The one I sent 3 days ago.”

 

Eddie looked over to his dining room table, where there’s some paperwork and bills strewn about, and his laptop, in which the screen is broken.

 

“You know, I‘ve, um, I’ve been having problems with my computer,” Eddie lied. “What was the email about?”

 

Eddie turned the TV off.

 

“Dinner. Tonight, fancy restaurant,” He said. Eddie felt shame growing in his chest. “Anyway, it’s too late now, maybe another time?”

 

Eddie stood from the couch.

 

“Shit…” Eddie gasped. “Shit, I’m so sorry…”

 

Eddie wondered if there is a way to make it up to him. The invisible light bulb above his head shined bright.

 

“Why don’t you come over for dinner?” Eddie offered. “Around 7?”

 

There’s a silence over the other line, then a slight stammer from Richie.

 

“Uh, sure. I’ll bring a kickass bottle of wine.”

 

Eddie looked at the clock, noting that he has an hour to get ready.

 

They hang up and Eddie set the phone on the coffee table.

 

But then he stomped away from the couch, in front of the TV.

 

“So that’s why you blasted my computer,” Eddie scoffed. “You wanted to stop me from seeing Richie.”

 

El whispered.

 

“I’m not yours, El! I can do what I want!” Eddie yelled. “Fuck this. Fuck this! We’re not doing this again!”

 

Eddie’s temper with El has worsened over the years. Now that he’s out of school, he’s starting to get into relationships. That didn’t make El happy.

 

“I happen to think Richie is great. He’s smart, compassionate, he’s funny. God, I think I’m falling for him.”

 

El whispered again and he cringes.

 

“Yes, I’m aware of what happened at the bar,” Eddie huffed. “But that doesn’t matter.”

 

Eddie hasn’t talked about the bar since he told Joyce and Sam what happened that night. He hasn’t even been in a relationship for a long time. His longest relationship was for about a month, and Eddie spooked him away because of El.

 

But Eddie wanted a boyfriend, and no one was going to stop him.

 

“I have an hour to make dinner, get cleaned up and make myself look good.”

 

He looked around, noticing that his apartment is a pigsty. Eddie cleaned up the old takeout containers that he had earlier that week. Once he placed the containers in the garbage, he started cleaning up the laundry that has been haphazardly placed about the apartment.

 

He gathered the last bit of laundry and goes into the bathroom to set the dirty clothes in the laundry hamper.

 

Eddie exhaled. He looked in the mirror. “Ugh, I need a shower.”

 

Eddie undressed, and walked into his big shower. Thank God he paid his water bill. He wouldn’t know what he’d do if he missed the payment.

 

The hot water cascaded down his back and he dampened his hair, running his hands through it. He grabbed his coconut scented shampoo and conditioner combo, popping open the cap and pouring a generous amount into his hand. He capped the bottle closed, setting it back on the caddy.

 

He started scrubbing the shampoo-conditioner into his hair, the oils being rubbed out. He rinses his hair.

 

Eddie got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He threw the towel into the laundry hamper once he was done, and when he looked up, the fogged up mirror had a message written.

 

_ YOU DON’T NEED HIM. YOU HAVE ME. _

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, wiping the message away.

 

“Very funny, El,” Eddie said.

 

He went into his underwear drawer, grabbing a pair of briefs and slipping them on.

 

“ _ Okay, gotta get clothes and make dinner, _ ” Eddie thought.

 

Eddie ventured into his room, walking to the big wardrobe next to his bed. He opens it, taking a look at his options.

 

He took out one of his old outfits from high school, his favorite hoodie, which was rather worn out and had holes in it. Probably not the best thing to wear. Then he looked at the suit he wore for the embassy. Too formal.

 

Then he looked at another outfit. His co-worker, Lucas, got it for his birthday a few months ago. Eddie never put it on, but thought of wearing it for Richie thrilled him.

 

The outfit was a pair of black dress pants and a navy blue button up shirt. In his opinion, it was sexy as hell.

 

He took it off the hanger, and got dressed. He noticed that the pants really accentuates his ass, holds his figure.

 

Eddie’s mirror on the door suddenly shatters. It didn’t surprise him, he had to replace it at least 3 times now.

 

“Don’t fight it, El. Richie is coming. Period,” He said as he closed the closet door.

 

He straightened out his shirt, as it was slightly wrinkled from the folding when he got it on his birthday.

 

‘ _ Okay, there should be something in the kitchen to make dinner, _ ’ Eddie thought, walking out of his room and into the kitchen. On the counter was a cookbook. He barely ever cooked, always getting takeout.

 

But he wanted to change it up a bit.

 

He opened the book, going to the first page.

 

“Okay, Asian beef,” Eddie thought about what he had in the fridge and cabinets. From what he remembered, he didn’t have any beef. He turned the page. “Curried chicken with oven baked vegetables. It’ll take awhile in the oven, but… yeah, seems doable.”

 

Eddie settled with the curried chicken. It wasn’t too overwhelming, and Richie really liked chicken from what he could remember.

 

He preheated the oven to it’s instructed temperature, then went to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a plastic container of chicken breasts and a plate of potatoes, carrots and mushrooms.

 

He set the chicken and vegetables on the counter and grabbed his cutting knife, cutting open the chicken package.

 

Eddie cut the breasts in halves, making sure there was more chicken in the dish.

 

Eddie went to his cupboard, grabbing his metal baking tray, the non-stick spray and some seasonings he had on hand.

 

He sprayed the baking tray and put the chicken breasts in the tray, and put the seasonings on the chicken.

 

Eddie left the tray on the counter so he could cut the vegetables up.

 

Then the doorbell rang.

 

“Crap,” Eddie whispered. “Fuck, he’s early.” Eddie ran out of the kitchen. “I’m coming!” He ran to the front door, opening it, but seeing that there is no one there. He groaned. “Nice try, El. You’re not stopping me from seeing Richie.”

 

Eddie walked back to the kitchen, going back to his original task.

 

He finished cutting up the vegetables, and sprinkled them into the tray.

 

Eddie grabbed the tray, opened the oven door, and put the tray on the rack. He closed it and turned the timer on for a half hour.

 

‘ _ Just need to set the table, _ ’ Eddie thought to himself, going to another cupboard and grabbing two plates, and two sets of silverware.

 

He walked to into the dining room, with all the dishes in his hands, threatening to drop if he took a wrong step.

 

He placed the dishes on the table, setting them out as Sonia taught him when he was 7.

 

Once he was done, he noticed that there was only a few minutes to spare. He smiled to himself. He felt like he was on top of the world.

 

The doorbell rang again. Eddie walked to the door, looking through the peephole to make sure that it wasn’t another prank from El. Richie was there, holding a bottle of wine.

 

Eddie put his hand on the doorknob, stopping before opening. “Behave yourself, El. Don’t get any funny ideas.”

 

El whispered.

 

Eddie opened the door, and noticed that Richie cleaned up well for this sort of thing.

 

Richie’s hair was up in a manbun, he didn’t have his glasses on and his outfit was in similar style to Eddie’s.

 

“Hey!” Eddie cheerfully said.

 

“Hi,” Richie responded. “Uh, Chateau-Margaux 2001. The guy in the store said it was a pretty good year.” He held out a wine bottle.

 

Eddie chuckled. “Sounds good to me,” He said. “Come in.”

 

Richie walked through the door and looked around. Eddie’s anxiety kicked in as he thought that Richie was judging.

 

“Go on ahead and sit down, I’ll get the glasses and corkscrew.”

 

Richie nodded, going to the couch and sitting. He set the wine bottle on the coffee table.

 

Eddie walked into the kitchen, going into his cabinet and grabbing two wine glasses. He remembered getting the glasses for Christmas, courtesy of Joyce. Then he opened one of his drawers, grabbing the corkscrew.

 

He grabbed both of the glasses and made his way back to the living room.

 

“Need help?” Richie offered, but Eddie shook his head.

 

“No, no, I got it,” Eddie replied. He opened the corkscrew and stabbed it into the cork. He twisted the cork and it came out with a  _ POP _ . “There we go.”

 

Richie poured out the wine about half-way up, and handed Eddie his glass. “To your new apartment.”

 

Eddie laughed. “To my new apartment,” He held up his glass, and Richie did as well, and they took a sip.

 

“So, when did you move in?” Richie asked.

 

“Um… couple weeks ago,” Eddie answered. “The agency found it for me and all furnished and everything… which is… it’s actually the first place I’ve ever had, just by myself. It’s weird getting used to the idea of it.” He smiled. “So did you grow up here?”

 

Richie shook his head. “No, I was born in Maine. My parents are still there. But I moved out once I turned 16.”

 

“Damn, 16? Did you get kicked out or something?” He asked him.

 

“Well… things were… pretty chaotic at home,” Richie vaguely replied. “My dad would beat me when he was too drunk and I just… had to get out of there, you know?” Richie took a long swig of his wine.

 

Eddie changed the subject rather quickly. “How’d you end up joining the CIA?”

 

“I went through college without knowing what I wanted to do,” Richie laughed. “Tried the army, but I realized that wasn’t really for me, so when I was out at bar, a CIA recruiter approached me and I just had to take it. That was probably… oh, God, four years ago.”

 

Eddie stood up from the couch. “I should probably check on dinner,” he set his wine glass on the table. “Go ahead, sit at the table, I’ll be right out.” Eddie walked back into the kitchen.

 

Richie stood up, and grabbed Eddie’s wine glass, and walked over to the dining room table. He sat patiently for the younger man to bring the food.

 

Once Eddie was back, Richie held out his plate. The sight made Eddie laugh.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I made curried chicken,” Eddie said as he served the food to Richie.

 

“No complaints,” Richie responded, setting his plate down.

 

Eddie served himself some of the chicken and sat down.

 

Richie cut himself a piece of the chicken and took a bite. “Wow, this is good!” He exclaimed.

 

“Thanks,” Eddie shyly smiled, taking a bite himself.

 

“So we’ve been working together for, what? Like, two years? And how is it that I know almost nothing about you?” He asked.

 

“Well, there’s nothing much on me,” Eddie reasoned. “I grew up with my parents on the DPA campus. Then Joyce looked after me. And, well, you know the rest, right?” Richie nodded.

 

“Your parents… do you still see them?”

 

Eddie swallowed thickly. “No. I don’t. I think they were just terrified about how different I was. So Joyce and Sam, they raised me better than them. They taught me how to cope with El and how to… accept myself as I am,” He explained, taking a sip of wine. “I mean, it  wasn’t always easy, but… I’m making progress.”

 

Richie took another bite of chicken. “Did Joyce ever try to explain to you why you have this… link with El?”

 

Eddie shook his head. “No. Not really. She says that El is a mystery. But they’ve learned a buncha stuff about the Infraworld, but not much about El.”

 

Richie looked around. “Is… is she here now?”

 

Eddie nodded. “Yeah. She’s always here,” Richie shifted in his seat. “Are you… married? Or anything?”

 

“Nah. Well, I was engaged, but he was kind of… possessive of me so I had to get away.”

 

Eddie hummed.

 

“How about you?” He questioned. “Anyone on your radar.”

 

Eddie shook his head again. “You know… El is kind of… possessive of me as well. She’s made people leave. Or maybe it’s me. Maybe I act crazy when I get a boyfriend.”

 

Richie sets his cutlery down and grabbed Eddie’s hand. “You’re special, Eddie. You are an amazing person.”

 

Eddie gratefully smiled and their heads inched closer to each other.

 

Richie surged forward, and kissed Eddie. Their lips moved in sync, and Eddie’s never felt a spark quite like this one.

 

Eddie remembered the kiss with Patrick, all those years ago. He remembered feeling so shy around him, and kissing Patrick.

 

But with Richie, it isn’t like that. He wasn’t too forward with his actions to Eddie. He was considerate.

 

The two men stood from the table, disconnecting from the kiss and Eddie grabbed his hand.

 

Eddie led Richie to his bedroom, not letting go of his hand. Richie kissed him again once they were in the room together, and Eddie sat on the bed.

 

The younger man’s tongue entered Richie’s mouth and he could taste the nicotine gum flavor Richie had before coming into the apartment.

 

Richie straddled Eddie’s lap and they lied on the bed.

 

All of a sudden, Eddie was pushing him away.

 

“Wait, stop, wait,” He babbled and Richie got off of Eddie.

 

“Eds, what is it? Are you okay?”

 

Eddie shook his head. “It’s just some stuff I can’t forget.”

 

Richie’s heart broke at the sight of Eddie being so distraught, but he didn’t want to push him into talking.

 

“I’ll see myself out,” Richie said, standing from the bed and walking out of the apartment.

 

Eddie sniffled.

 

Is this what El wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I am so sorry this took so long to get up! I've been so busy with school and I just had to take a break from this particular work. By the way, Hope and Buzzfeed Queer Prom will be postponed until further notice,I'm not getting a lot of inspiration at the moment.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! https://broadwayitbitch.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
